Tracing Scars With Fingertips
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Between the day to day goings on, Roronoa Zoro and Nami like to argue, but she liked tracing his scar with her fingertip. ZoNa series of one shot chapters, may or may not be interconnected.


Title: Tasting Zoro  
Author: Trynia Merin  
Pairing: Zoro/Nami  
Word Count: 1452 words  
Theme: Drinking contest  
Rating: High PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nami or Zoro, or One Piece. Eichiro Oda created it, and it's licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money writing this fanfiction.  
*****  
Another night of shore leave left the Straw Hat pirates to their various ideas of what a break constituted. For Luffy and Usopp, they had headed out to buy the captain as much meat as he could put away. Sanji had gone to procure rations, accompanied by Robin, and the ship's doctor Chopper. As for the navigator and the swordsman, they had found the local pub.

Just as at Whisky Peak, they were involved in their infamous drinking contest. Sitting at the bar, both of them chugged down a shot in perfect synchronization. At the same time they slammed their shot glasses on the tray before them. Pink nosed, Nami turned to Zoro and wiped off her mouth with the back of one hand.

"I bet you're drunk…" she challenged.

"In your dreams woman," Zoro scoffed. Nami had constructed a pyramid of her empty glasses while he had arranged his in a perfect hexagon. People clustered around them, passing around bills with whispered bets.

"100 beri on the big busted redhead," one person whispered.

"200 on the green haired swordsman," whispered another, passing the appropriate beri notes.

"I say they both pass out at once," mumbled yet another to the bartender, who filled two more glasses and set then on the bar before the two contenders who other than looking a bit flush faced were holding their liquor.

"Sixteen each," mumbled the bartender, looking at the woman, then the man, eyeing each other up.

"It's only one hour till last call…"

"I'm going to BURY you, Zoro," Nami snickered, picking up her shot glass.

"If you can keep up with me, and stand up without staggering I'll buy the next round," Zoro chuckled back, giving her a deadly smirk she wanted to wipe off his face. In reality it made her heart beat.

That sight of her having fun, face flushed and brow relaxed caused his own heart to skip beats as well. Nami looked prettiest when angry, having fun, or simply sitting relaxing as she drew her maps. Not that he'd admit to looking at her with the scenery. Unlike Sanji who was obvious in his women watching, Zoro only had his eyes on the navigator, and was more discrete.

"One… two… THREE!" chanted the bartender.

"Drink, drink, drink!" the crowd chanted, banging their glasses or fists on the tables and bars. Lifting his glass, Zoro tilted his head back and let the drink slip down his throat and burn.

Nami tilted her glass back, her Adam's apple moving in sync with Zoro's. Their eyes were closed and their hands resting near one another's on the bar. Since he was left handed, his right was next to hers, and for a moment, their hands rested atop one another's.

Slowly Nami opened, her eyes, and appeared to falter, slamming the glass down. Zoro rolled his eyes, and banged his down short of cracking it. "17!" he snorted. "Now stand up!"

"You stand up first!" Nami retorted, hand resting on the bar.

"Uh uh, no leaning on anything. Stand up without any aid," the swordsman challenged, eyes gleaming. Unassisted, Nami dropped down so her sandaled feet hit the floor, and she kicked the chair away. She managed to stand a bit, and rest her hands on her hips. Zoro shoved himself away from the bar, only resting his hand on the hilt of his trio of swords.

He smirked. "Easy as crap."

"Then you made us BOTH stand up for nothing? You're just stalling! I say you'll pass out at 20!" the navigator called out as she stepped over and poked his chest.

Zoro simply shook his head at her. "You're only going on because I promised to buy the next round…"

"You're STALLING!" the navigator singsonged. "You don't have a beri left in your pocket…"

"I do so!" Zoro retorted, folding his arms over his chest. He had worn that dark blue shirt without the sleeves that made her go wild like in Skypea. Not that she'd admit it to his face.

"I say you don't!" Nami whistled, holding up his wallet. Wide eyed, the swordsman slapped his forehead.

"That's CHEATING!" he snorted, stepping forwards to grab it from her. Nami held it out of his reach till he caught her around the waist and she staggered forwards.

"1500 on the swordsman!" shouted the first better, distinctive in his wide brimmed hat.

"No! 2000 on the navigator!" cried the second, a man wearing a red bandanna.

"Will it be another round or not?" the bartender asked, over the din. Nami felt Zoro steadying her, her belly pressed to his abdomen, and breasts pressed to just above his green haramaki. She put the wallet back in his hand and he opened it up, seeing 200 beri in it.

"It DOES have money in it, smartass," he said as he put it back in his pocket, still holding onto her.

"Only because I put it there," the navigator informed him pointedly.

"I don't need you to buy me drinks, witch," Zoro taunted.

Nami's nose poked inches from him as she grabbed his arm and pushed herself up. "And I don't need you to hold me up, because I wasn't stumbling!"

He sneered, pulling her so there was no room between them, not that Nami minded because she wrapped her arms around his waist."You were too stumbling!" he sneered.

"Maybe I should charge you 10,000 beri for hugging me?" she asked.

"What? Next you're going to charge me 50,000 if I kiss you? That would be the last thing in the world I'd do?" Zoro shot back, glaring down at her.

Nami saw red, grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging on it with both hands. "WHAT? WHAT did you say?"

Those lips inches from his were making him nuts. She couldn't resist with his annoyed face pressed close to hers. Neither was sure if the other moved first, but under the watchful eyes of the crowd passing beri around they had to do something to end their stalemate. Before either knew what the other was doing, their lips cut off their next witty reply. Nami may have been the one to wrap her arms around his neck but it was Zoro who melded their lips together once their noses touched.

He tasted like booze and something spicy, Nami realized. For someone who argued with her on a daily basis, she was surprised by how tender the kiss was.

People around them whopped, thumping down glasses. Nami wanted to pull back, but the rest of her melted into that embrace. Maybe they were both more drunk then they thought because Zoro's grip on her tightened the same that hers on him did. Knowing this was probably her only chance she slid her hand down his backside and squeezed it. This earned her a tongue across her lips that thrust into her mouth.

Oh, he was going to play it like that. She'd show him. Their kiss grew into a struggle for her lips to slip out from under his and her own tongue to invade his mouth. In order to get better advantage she wrapped one leg around him. Effortlessly he boosted her up so she seemed level, before he tipped her back in a deeper embrace.

Not once did he pull his lips from hers so she felt the burn of the lack of air. Nami inhaled through her nose enough to continue the kiss, moving her head in circular motions. Zoro responded by sweeping his tongue past her palate and sliding one hand down to grab her ass. Outraged and turned on Nami then sucked on his tongue.

If Sanji walked in on them now she was sure he would have a stroke, but he was off trying to romance Robin while nobody else was watching. Nami finally broke the kiss for breath, unwrapping her leg from around Zoro's waist at the same time he let go of her and wiped the back of his mouth.

"Witch, trying to distract me with a kiss," Zoro mumbled, grabbing another drink from the table.

"You jackass!" she shot back, surprised he wasn't angry, and how cool he was playing things. "How dare you kiss me!"

"You were the one who kissed me, witch!" Zoro shot back, and downed his glass the same time she downed hers. "You're the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

"I'm not the one who pinched my ass!" She growled, snatching the bottle away to pour more. He loved how swollen her lips looked and guessed his must be the same.

"You pinched MINE woman!" he snorted back. "Are you going to charge me 100,000 berries for THAT?"


End file.
